Love Panic
by KissingKorpses
Summary: Come on hold me now, kiss me now, this is love we've found. Even if it's just in my dreams. NejiTen Oneshot, set to Love Panic by YAMWIN


_All dressed up to go out on a Sunday_

_Sky is blue_

_Sun is bright_

_It's a date day_

_Not gonna say it_

_Can't make me say it_

_No way gonna let you have your way_

* * *

TenTen smiled softly as she walked through the Cherryblossom park with Neji beside her. No, they weren't on a date (much to her displeasure), but they were close enough. Neji and TenTen had been invited to Sakura Haruno and Sasuke Uchiha's wedding. It was an exciting day indeed. Sasuke had invited Neji and Sakura invited TenTen, so they just decided to go together. Hopefully no one would get the wrong message. The two were only friends.

It was Sunday, March twenty-eighth, Sakura's birthday. It fell on a Sunday this year. The sky was blue, the sun was bright, and the cherry blossoms blew gently in the wind, many of them falling to the ground. It was amazingly beautiful sight. The sleeves of TenTen's white kimono billowed slightly in the wind. It's fire red, and blazing orange fire embroidery were simply stunning, and the yin and yang symbols sewn onto her obi were divine. Her chocolate brown hair was up in one bun, a fiery red ribbon holding it in place.

She looked over at Neji, hiding a blush. He looked good.

No, scratch that.

He looked FREAKING HOT.

Well, in her opinion. His own kimono was dark blue the white kanji symbol for 'Hyuga' rested on the right side of his chest, the belt was a lighter shade, his hair was down (no ponytail!) but the bandages covering the seal on his forehead remained in place.

"Sakura said it would be this way." She said, pointing to the left as they reached a fork in the road.

"Really? Uchiha san said it would be to the right." Neji replied.

TenTen raised her brow, her brown eyes sparkling. This wasn't supposed to happen. But hey, so long as she ended up being alongside Neji, she didn't care. She shrugged.

"Now what?" she asked silently.

"How about we go both ways, then we'll see which one is the right one?" Neji replied with a question.

He in all honesty did not want to use his Byakugan. Though it would make things far, far easier, but if he could spend even a few more moments with TenTen…Well, he was sure she wouldn't mind.

"So, we go to the left first?" she asked, pointing.

Neji nodded.

"Ladies first."

"Quit putting yourself first, you conceited jerk." She replied playfully.

"It's okay. Your kunai are whipping me into shape."

* * *

_Even though I don't want you to hate me_

_When you say "It's okay" and look at me_

_The love don't faze me, it's the word that's crazy_

_It's something that I gotta work on…_

* * *

TenTen knew she was the only one who could get away with questioning Neji's gender without getting herself killed. Gai always said it was because Neji had an 'undying youthful love for the young flower, TenTen', but she passed it off as Neji just being nice. Though, he wasn't very nice to Naruto when he did the same.

As they trekked along the dirt path, they soon came upon a small cliff. TenTen took off her geta sandals, walked over to it carefully. She stood on the edge and looked over.

"Well, the wedding sure as hell isn't over the cliff!"

Tenten put a hand up to her head and scratched the back of it. Well…How was this supposed to happen? She knew that she and Neji would never get to Sasuke and Sakura's wedding if they were going to be going to jump off a cliff. Besides, the thought of falling and going splat on some giant pointy rock didn't quite fit TenTen's fancy.

"So…" she muttered, trying to make conversation.

"Remember when we first met before we were assigned on the same team?" she asked, the memory making her laugh a bit.

* * *

_And so here's how it goes_

_You and me meet on the street_

_And then_

_I'd say "OUT OF MY WAY"_

_I don't know how you can confuse me so_

* * *

Neji smirked. He remembered the day full and well. Tenten was late for school that day and she was freaking out. So she was running towards the academy full throttle. She bumped into Neji sending the two crashing to the ground. Tenten got up and snarled at Neji.

"Stay out of my way!!" she yelled before taking off.

The only problem was, she was going to be early.

* * *

_But hey maybe today with the waves so blue_

_I can be true with you_

_Who knows?_

_Maybe I'll say the word "Love"_

* * *

Tenten sighed.

"And then, when I found out that we were on the same team, I was completely freaked out. I apologized afterwards, but I did feel a little awkward after that." She said.

She hadn't moved from where she was standing on the cliff's ledge. And that was something she was regretting about then.

Why, you may ask dear readers?

Oh no reason. Simply because the clumped dirt gave way and she was falling. Tenten didn't have time to notice what was happening, before she knew she was rolling down the hill. She didn't scream, but sure as hell was freaked out. Another thing she hadn't realized was that Neji had grabbed her, but gravity (which is a fiend almost as bad as a monthly gift) had pulled them both down.

Both of them were rolling down a cliff. Sounds like someone's going to die, ne? Nope. Sorry, dear readers, but you are sadly mistaken. And they're not going to find a magical world, or a beautiful meadow or river. In fact, what they found when they stopped rolling was Neji on top of Tenten.

That was unexpected.

The two's faces were barely touching and Tenten fought down the escalating feeling of bliss within her. It almost looked like Neji was blushing. No, that can't be, Tenten thought, not Neji. She blinked twice, and truth be told the red tint was still on Neji's face!!

Neji moved up, one hand on the right side of Tenten's head, the other on the right. Was he…Straddling her? Tenten could feel her face begin to grow red, and she failed miserably to hide it. Mostly because her arms were of no use to her; she couldn't use them. Secondly because, well, she didn't want to.

Suddenly, words that she had waited for to come to her lips came. Tenten opened her mouth to speak, but was cut off by something warm on her face.

* * *

_Gonna kiss you now_

_Hold you now_

* * *

Normally, Neji was much better at self control. Normally, he would have gotten off of Tenten calmly and coolly, and then asked her if she was alright. Normally, he wouldn't have fallen off the ledge, just pulled Tenten back. But right now, wasn't a normal time. Right now wasn't the time to be rational.

* * *

_This is love we've found_

_Even if it's just in my dreams_

* * *

Tenten inwardly freaked out. Her chocolate brown eyes were wide with shock, but slowly and surely, they closed as she indulged herself in the kiss. The thought that she could be dreaming floated across her mind, but she completely ignored it. Tenten moved her hands so that they were around Neji's neck and kissed back eagerly.

* * *

_Come on real tight now_

* * *

Neji could feel the eagerness that Tenten could obviously not hide and pulled away. Though he did not want to, he pulled away. It was the right thing to do, wasn't it? Neji fought the inner urge to start making out with Tenten and shamed himself. No, he thought, Tenten is just a teammate.

Neji almost didn't notice the fact that Tenten had expertly moved so that she was out of his grasp.

* * *

_Hold me now_

_Let me show you how_

* * *

Tenten sat up, unsure of what to do next. What had just happened was very awkward. It was so unlike Neji. And it was even more unlike her to respond that way. Tenten sat, folding her calves beneath her thighs so that she was sitting on her heels.

"Um…Neji?" she muttered.

* * *

_Fine, I say_

_Have your way_

_I love you!!_

* * *

Neji had pulled himself up just as Tenten had. He did his best to keep his gaze steady and straight into Tenten's eyes, but faltered and turned his gaze to a tree just behind her. But he couldn't even hold his gaze at the tree; it was too close to Tenten. So Neji closed his eyes and rubbed his temples.

"We should get to the wedding." He said softly, opening his white-lavender eyes carefully.

* * *

_Come on kiss me now_

_No words now_

_It's just us for now_

_Even if I don't know why_

_I want you!_

* * *

Tenten sighed as well and got up to her feet. The dirt stains on her kimono weren't too bad, just a few grass marks there and dirt smudges there. It actually looked as though the dirt and grime belonged on the kimono, adding to the affect. She easily harnessed chakra into her feet and began walking up the cliff and made it to steady ground.

Tenten found herself thinking about the incident that had just occurred. She found herself touching her fingertips to her lips, replaying the moment over and over in her mind. In her mind, Tenten was polishing the moment to the point where nothing bad had happened, and the two had just kissed because of impulse.

But polishing memories was time's job, not hers. Tenten sighed a blissful sigh and took her hand from her mouth. Tenten then had a sudden urge. The sudden urge was to go back and kiss Neji again. Damn hormones, she thought, I thought I saw the last of you after I hit puberty. Tenten grumbled inwardly and took in a deep breath.

The feeling of a hand on her shoulder brought Tenten out of her trance. She knew it was Neji's hand. His chakra signature was obvious, she already had guessed. Actually, she didn't even need to guess. Tenten had trained with Neji so long and had spent so much time with him; his chakra signature was something she knew just as well as she knew her own name.

Memories flooded over Tenten. Missions where she had fought beside him were fresh in the kunoichi's mind. Memories of sharing the same tent with him on occasion and that one time when they were fighting Kisame floated into her head. Tenten smiled and then figured it out.

Without even thinking twice, the suddenly impulsive Kunoichi spun around and locked her arms around Neji's neck. She then pushed herself up to him and kissed her teammate full on the lips.

* * *

_Gonna hold you now_

_All mine now _

_It don't matter how _

* * *

Neji wasn't at all expecting what had come next, but he welcomed it. The shinobi snaked his arms around Tenten's waist and kissed back with just as much eagerness as he had seen in Tenten earlier. A high giddy feeling rose in the fiber of Neji's being, but he fought it down. He was going to need to learn how to keep his hormones in his pocket.

In an uncharacteristic way, in his mind, Neji counted the seconds the kiss lasted. Though he knew if he told anyone that, he'd be accused of being gay and NO ONE wanted that. Oh, dear reader, you might be wondering, how long was the kiss exactly? Well, by Neji's count it lasted about forty three seconds.

But he's just being a wuss. The snogging actually lasted around fifty seven seconds, if not including the small gasp for air then immediate return to the kiss.

After those fifty seven seconds of pure bliss, Neji broke the kiss and looked Tenten square in the eye.

"What were you going to say earlier? You know, before I said we should get back?"

* * *

_Don't you see?_

_It's just me_

_I need you!!_

* * *

Tenten smirked knowingly.

"You're a good kisser."

* * *

_Come on real tight now_

_Hold me now_

_Let me show you how_

_Fine, I say_

_Have your way_

_I love you!!_

* * *

And the two never made it to the Uchiha/Haruno wedding.

THE END!!!!!

* * *

**_That song was Love Panic from Ranma ½ OVA Op One I think._**

**_Its Japanese name was "Koi da! Panikku!!"_**


End file.
